editfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Phineas and Ferb episodes
The following is a list of episodes of Phineas and Ferb from 1997 to 2006 on ABC and Disney Channel. Episodes Season 1: 1997 #Raging Bully / Lights, Candace, Action! - January 11, 1997 #The Fast and the Phineas / Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror - January 18, 1997 #Are You My Mummy? / Flop Starz - January 25, 1997 #The Magnificent Few / S'Winter - February 1, 1997 #Run Away Runway / I Scream, You Scream - February 8, 1997 #Rollercoaster / Candace Loses Her Head - February 15, 1997 #Jerk De Soleil / Toy to the World - February 22, 1997 #It's About Time! - March 1, 1997 #Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together - March 8, 1997 #Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! / Tree to Get Ready - March 22, 1997 #It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World / The Ballad of Badbeard - April 12, 1997 #Greece Lightning / Leave the Busting to Us! - April 19, 1997 #Mom's Birthday / Journey to the Center of Candace - May 10, 1997 #Crack That Whip / The Best Lazy Day Ever - May 24, 1997 #Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. / Voyage to the Bottom of Buford - June 7, 1997 #A Hard Day's Knight / I, Brobot - June 14, 1997 #Traffic Cam Caper / Bowl-R-Ama Drama - July 12, 1997 #Got Game? / Comet Kermillian - August 2, 1997 #Put That Putter Away / Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? - August 9, 1997 #Ready for the Bettys / The Flying Fishmonger - September 13, 1997 #One Good Scare Ought to Do It! - October 4, 1997 #The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein / Oil on Candace - October 18, 1997 #Out of Toon / Hail Doofania! - November 8, 1997 #Out to Launch - November 22, 1997 #Phineas and Ferb Get Busted! - December 6, 1997 #Unfair Science Fair / Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) - December 13, 1997 Season 2: 1998-99 #The Lake Nose Monster - February 7, 1998 #Interview With a Platypus / Tip of the Day - February 14, 1998 #Attack of the 50 Foot Sister / Backyard Aquarium - February 21, 1998 #Day of the Living Gelatin / Elementary My Dear Stacy - February 28, 1998 #Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus - April 4, 1998 #Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming the System - April 11, 1998 #The Chronicles of Meap - April 18, 1998 #Thaddeus and Thor / De Plane! De Plane! - June 13, 1998 #Let's Take a Quiz / At the Car Wash - June 20, 1998 #Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas - July 11, 1998 #Hide and Seek / That Sinking Feeling - July 18, 1998 #The Baljeatles / Vanessassary Roughness - July 25, 1998 #No More Bunny Business / Spa Day - August 1, 1998 #Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo - September 26, 1998 #Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown - October 10, 1998 #Bubble Boys / Isabella and the Temple of Sap - October 17, 1998 #Cheer Up Candace / Fireside Girl Jamboree - October 24, 1998 #The Bully Code / Finding Mary McGuffin - October 31, 1998 #Picture This / Nerdy Dancin' - November 7, 1998 #What Do It Do? / Atlantis - November 14, 1998 #Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! - December 5, 1998 #Just Passing Through / Candace's Big Day - February 6, 1999 #I Was a Middle Aged Robot / Suddenly Suzy - February 13, 1999 #Undercover Carl / Hip Hip Parade - February 20, 1999 #Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers / Ain't No Kiddie Ride - February 27, 1999 #Not Phineas and Ferb / Phineas and Ferb-Busters! - March 6, 1999 #The Lizard Whisperer / Robot Rodeo - March 13, 1999 #The Beak - June 5, 1999 #She's the Mayor / The Lemonade Stand - July 24, 1999 #Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation - July 31, 1999 #Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! - August 7, 1999 #Nerds of a Feather - August 14, 1999 #Wizard of Odd - September 25, 1999 #We Call it Maze / Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem! - October 2, 1999 #The Secret of Success / The Doof Side of the Moon - October 9, 1999 #Split Personality / Brain Drain - October 30, 1999 #Rollercoaster: The Musical! - November 6, 1999 #Make Play / Candace Gets Busted - December 4, 1999 Season 3: 2000-01 #The Great Indoors / Canderemy - January 28, 2000 #Run, Candace, Run / Last Train to Bustville - February 11, 2000 #Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! - March 11, 2000 #The Belly of the Beast / Moon Farm - April 29, 2000 #Ask a Foolish Question / Misperceived Monotreme - May 13, 2000 #Candace Disconnected / Magic Carpet Ride - June 17, 2000 #Bad Hair Day / Meatloaf Surprise - July 1, 2000 #Phineas and Ferb Interrupted / A Real Boy - July 15, 2000 #Mommy Can You Hear Me? / Road Trip - July 29, 2000 #Skiddley Whiffers / Tour de Ferb - August 26, 2000 #My Fair Goalie - September 9, 2000 #That's the Spirit / The Curse of Candace - October 7, 2000 #Ferb Latin / Lotsa Latkes - November 25, 2000 #What A Croc! / A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas - December 2, 2000 #Tri-Stone Area / Doof Dynasty - January 6, 2001 #Excaliferb - January 13, 2001 #Monster from the Id / Gi-Ants - February 3, 2001 #Escape from Phineas Tower / The Remains of the Platypus - February 10, 2001 #Perry The Actorpus / Bullseye! - March 10, 2001 #Quietest Day Ever / Bully Bromance Breakup - April 14, 2001 #Meapless in Seattle - May 19, 2001 #Delivery of Destiny / Let's Bounce - June 9, 2001 #The Doonkelberry Imperative‎‎ / Buford Confidential - June 16, 2001 #The Mom Attractor / Cranius Maximus - July 14, 2001 #Agent Doof / Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon - July 21, 2001 #Mom's in the House / Minor Monogram - August 4, 2001 #Sleepwalk Surprise / Sci-Fi Pie Fly - August 18, 2001 #Sipping with the Enemy / Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets - September 1, 2001 #Doofapus / Norm Unleashed - September 8, 2001 #Where's Perry? - November 17, 2001 #Where's Perry? (Part Two) - November 24, 2001 #When Worlds Collide / Road to Danville - December 1, 2001 #This Is Your Backstory - December 8, 2001 #Blackout! / What'd I Miss? - December 15, 2001 Season 4: 2002-03 #Fly On the Wall / My Sweet Ride - January 6, 2002 #Bully Bust / Backyard Hodge Podge - January 13, 2002 #Der Kinderlumper / Just Desserts - February 3, 2002 #Sidetracked - February 10, 2002 #Primal Perry - March 10, 2002 #Knot My Problem / Mind Share - April 14, 2002 #Bee Day / Bee Story - May 19, 2002 #Great Balls Of Water / Where's Pinky? - June 9, 2002 #Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne - June 16, 2002 #La Candace-Cabra / Happy Birthday, Isabella - July 14, 2002 #Love at First Byte / One Good Turn - July 21, 2002 #Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel - August 4, 2002 #Thanks But No Thanks / Troy Story - August 18, 2002 #Druselsteinoween / Face Your Fear - September 1, 2002 #Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror - September 8, 2002 #Cheers for Fears / Just Our Luck - November 17, 2002 #Steampunx / It's No Picnic - November 24, 2002 #For Your Ice Only / Happy New Year! - December 1, 2002 #Return Policy / Imperfect Storm - January 10, 2003 #The Return of the Rogue Rabbit / Live and Let Drive - January 17, 2003 #Doof 101 / Father's Day - January 24, 2003 #The Klimpaloon Ultimatum - January 31, 2003 #Operation Crumb Cake / Mandace - July 4, 2003 #Phineas and Ferb Save Summer - July 11, 2003 #Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars - July 18, 2003 #Lost in Danville / The Inator Method - July 25, 2003 #Night of the Living Pharmacists - October 3, 2003 #Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension - October 10, 2003 #Act Your Age - October 17, 2003 #Last Day of Summer - October 24, 2003 Films #Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension - August 9, 2002